


Bruce Bedazzled

by nimmermehr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedazzler - Freeform, F/M, Fun, Reader-Insert, fluffy fluff, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: The reader is on the run from Bruce, after she played a prank on him. Fluff and fun!And then there is chapter 2...where the fluff turns into something more, let's say steely?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Running through the corridors of Stark Tower, you almost crashed into a wall when you tried to take a sharp left-turn, catching yourself at the last second on the door frame.

„Hide me!“ you huffed, holding your aching sides as you came to a sliding stop in front of Tony.

„What did you do this time?“ he asked, already opening the lid of his vents. Using his desk as a ladder, you hoisted yourself up and climbed in. The vents over this room were the only ones, Clint wouldn’t stumble over you accidentally, because Tony had secured both ends with heavy grids.

Before Tony closed the lid again, you grinned down at him. „Remember the bedazzler we bought about a year ago? I found it and might have used it to jazz up his lab coat.“

He couldn’t hide the smirk as he shook his head. „You really shouldn’t do that to him. Why don’t you just jump him and kiss him until his glasses fog up.“

Flipping him the bird, you scooted back in the core until you couldn’t be seen from the room below anymore. Tony sat down in his chair again and filled his mouth with blueberries, just as Bruce appeared in the doorway.

„Have you seen her?“ he asked, his voice not as gentle as usual.

Turning around with his chair, Tony caught sight of his science bro and immediately burst out laughing, spitting a few blueberries in his direction. „Wow! (Y/N) really got creative this time! Now I know why she was running down the hall like a bunch of hell hounds were on her heels. Is that a hamster hulking out?“

At the outburst of his friend, Bruce growled. „Yes. And it’s wearing a tutu! She must have added about ten pounds of glittering stones to the fabric. If I get her, I will…“

„…do nothing as usual. You never do anything,“ Tony interrupted him, rolling his eyes.

You had to suppress a giggle. It was true, no matter what prank you played on Bruce, it never had consequences, which was frustrating to be honest. You didn’t dare to simply tell him about the butterflies in your stomach, that fluttered every time he would look up at you from his work with a soft smile on his sexy lips. At that thought, you almost banged your head against the metal beneath you. It was not helpful to daydream now.

„…know you like her. Hell, either you tell her or you just throw her over your shoulder and carry her to your bedroom and put her over your lap when you catch her! You know that all those pranks are (Y/N)’s way of flirting?“ Tony’s voice snatched you from your thoughts and cause a wave of heat to wash through you.

„She would probably punch me in the face or laugh at me,“ Bruce laughed dryly.

With a final groan, Tony got up, patted his friend on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear, and then simply left the room.

You didn’t dare to move and put your head on your arms, closed your eyes and simply waited for sounds indicating that Bruce left the lab, too.

Instead, there was movement below you and suddenly the lid was dragged from the vents, causing you to jolt up and jump back. Before you could back away further, a strong hand caught your wrist and dragged you to and through the opening. You were caught in the firm grip of two arms and your wide eyes met the stern glare from his brown eyes.

Holding you close, he continued to stare you down, ignoring the light flush that covered his cheeks. „Maybe Tony is right. Maybe it’s time do what I think about practically constantly for the last month.“ His lips were so close, you could feel the warmth of his spoken words on your own. „But maybe he’s wrong and you don’t think about me that way. Just tell me, Tony was lying when he told that you like and desire me as he whispered your hiding spot in my ear.“

When you didn’t respond right away, Bruce’s glare became uncertain and his arm around you became loose.

Putting a hand on the back of his head, you quickly pressed your lips to his, deciding to show instead of tell him that Tony indeed was right this time.

You felt his mouth turn into a grin under your lips and a low growl rumbled in his chest. A moment later, you found yourself hanging over his shoulder as he carried you down the hall, smacking your ass playfully. „Hope you don’t have any plans for the next few days, because once I have you naked in my bedroom, I don’t think you’ll be able to escape for a while.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit out of control...and I'm not sorry. Enjoy ~ 3000 words of almost pure smut

You half expected him to let you down after a few steps, laugh a little and walk away, like he would always do. But this time, he kept on walking after you were out of the lab.

Looking down his back, you admired his jeans clad behind.

“So,“ Bruce interrupted your sightseeing, “were all the pranks you played on me really your kind of flirting?“

“I was hoping for a reaction,“ you confessed to his butt.

“Today you got one. And believe me when I say, that I am determined to carry out what I have in mind,“ he swatted your ass again, letting his hand linger for a moment.

The elevator doors opened and Bruce addressed the AI. “JARVIS, to my floor, please.“

“Certainly, Dr. Banner,“ the artificial intelligence answered. “Will Miss (Y/LN) accompany you?“

“She will.“ At your mumbled “as if I have a choice“, he just laughed.

“You should have thought of the consequences before you transformed my best lab coat into a Mardi Gras costume.“ Another strike hit your behind.

“Does the elevator always take this long?“ You really didn‘t mind talking to a firm ass, but your blood was currently fighting whether it should all go to your groin or your head and you began to feel a bit dizzy.

“Just to stop you from nagging and squirming, I have three questions for you. One – are you aware that I wasn‘t joking when I talked about having you naked in my bedroom? Two - are there any things I should now about? I am not talking about today's news! I mean hard and soft limits. And three - do you have a safe word?“ Bruce‘s voice was even, with a sultry hint.

You felt like you had hit your head...hard. You had expected everything but this. Bruce was usually what you would call a perfect gentleman. Unless the Big Guy came out to play, there was never a sudden outburst of emotion. All you’ve experienced were warm smiles and gentle touches, when he was once again stitching you up. His half playful and half predatory behaviour came out of the blu for you. Not that you would complain...if you were honest, one of your dearest masturbation-fantasies just became real, but it was more than a tad intimidating.

“Are you sure that next to the Big Guy, you don‘t have a secret porn persona caged inside you? I would believe you if you said the latter just escaped.“ Overcasting fear and insecurity with smart remarks and sarcasm was still you specialty. And apparently Bruce new that.

Patting your leg tenderly, he made sure to let you hear the gentleness in his next words. “You have nothing to fear. I do have developed feelings for you quite a while ago which only got deeper with time passing on. I want to hold you in my arms and wake up next to you as often as I can, but right now, all the piled up sexual tension needs an outlet. So just say no and I will let you down immediately so you can leave.“ His tone changed. “Otherwise you better answer my questions, because we will reach my floor in less than a minute. And then you will depend entirely on my mercy.“

A hot wave of arousal made your skin tingle and your toes curl.

“One – yes. Two – marks on neck, arms, face and everywhere a shirt doesn‘t cover it as well as any sort of clamps are a hard limit, choking is soft. Be gentle with my boobs, they are sensitive today. Third – Impala.“ You couldn‘t believe what you said and to whom. The whole situation was mind blowing, but you had decided to go with the flow and your body was screaming for Bruce‘s touch. But to have the last word, you landed a hefty smack on his butt.

“You really shouldn‘t have done that,“ you could feel the growl vibrating in your stomach as the elevator pinged to announce that you have reached your destination.

“Have a nice evening,“ JARVIS farewelled you. “I will delete the recording of your elevator ride.“

“Thank you,“ you yelled as Bruce practically ran to his door.

After he had kicked it shut, he carried you straight to his bedroom, which was painted in a soft gray and had white wood flooring, spotted with dark gray rugs.

Setting you to your feet, Bruce grabbed your face with both hands and pulled you in for a bruising kiss. His tongue parted you lips and ravished your mouth passionately. He didn‘t allow you to melt into the kiss. Instead he sat down on the foot of his bed and pulled you over his lap, feet dangling, your ass the highest point and your head low enough that you could see the dust bunnies under the bed.

He placed his hand and forearm on your back, pinning you in place. His other hand was kneading your backside through your thin lounge pants.

“I‘ve been dreaming about your ass,“ Bruce confessed, voice hoarse. „Every time you bend down I want to bring my hands down on it, kneading and spanking your buttocks while I bury myself deep in your wet warmth.“

He must have heard your sharp intake of breath, because he chuckled before he continued. “The day you spilled an entire pack of dried beans in the kitchen and were crawling around in those shorts on the floor…I am sure I was drooling and close to coming into my pants like a teenage boy. It was only the presence of Thor and Clint that kept me from jumping you.“

His words set your blood on fire and your breathing became labored. You desperately wished, he would place his hand between your legs and rub over your heated center.

Instead, he hooked two fingers into the waistband of your pants, tugging the material over your ass and down your legs.

“Kick off your shoes, (Y/N).“ The way he said your name aroused you. Like it was something delicious, a rare tidbit. And it held power over you. Your sneakers dropped to the floor, the lounge pants piling on top.

A single finger traveled from your ankle over your calf, drawing a circle into the back of your knee before wandering further upwards. “I would have put good money on black,“ Bruce said conversationally, outlining the neon blue hipster brief.

“Had I known where I would end up today, I might have chosen something else,“ a yelp followed your words, because a slap landed on your half exposed buttocks.

“Still cheeky,“ a histrionic sigh made you turn your head up and your eyes were captured by a pair of cloudy brown ones. A malicious grin spread over the face you had secretly studied for months from a distance. “I take that as your permission, or should I say desire to go on.“

In quick succession, blows fell down on you, never hitting the same spot twice, but covering your whole ass and part of your upper thighs. Blooming heat and not entirely unpleasant lingering pain left you panting and squirming on the scientist‘s lap. He pushed his hand down harder on your back, keeping you in place firmly. “You are not done yet. Just a bit more...“ You had never heard his voice so husky and low and it penetrated your head, filling your brain with all the things you wanted him to do to you, drawing a soft moan from your lips.

The slaps that followed were slower, but more forceful and you jerked every time Bruce‘s hand landed on your sensitive skin, increasing the lingering pain.

The last two strokes that hit the junction between your ass and thighs made you yelp, no matter how hard you tried to keep silent.

Short fingernails raked up and down your upper legs, coming closer to your core every time. “Do you think, you have learned a lesson, (Y/N)?“ By now, he sounded as breathless as you felt. “Or do I have to start over?“

“No!“ you tried to sit up, but were caught effortlessly.

Spreading your legs, Bruce landed a light slap on your panty covered core. “On your behalf, I will assume that you meant I don‘t have to start over again. And to prove my remission, I will save your underwear, before you ruin it completely with your juices.“

There was no room in your head for embarrassment, only lust, wanting and desire when the most controlled man you knew swore as he rolled down your briefs. „Fuck! You are glistening wet,“ he hissed through clenched teeth. “All that work and effort to keep control over the Hulk is so worth this.”

“Please, Bruce,” you moaned spreading your legs further apart and rolling your hips in search of friction, “please touch me...please.” You couldn’t are less that you were begging. You would do whatever it would take for him to soothe the ache in your dripping core.

A hand wound into your hair, pulling up your head. You could feel his breath fanning over your ear, when he whispered “Say that again!”

The moment it took you absorb his demand, Bruce used to rake his fingernails over the burning flesh of your ass, making you sob out the words. “Please! I need you. I want your fingers...” Before you could finish, you felt him insert two fingers into your waiting pussy, twisting, turning searching.

“Oooooooh yessss...” you moaned in relief, finally getting what you craved for. Every thrust of his fingers was accompanied by a squishing sound and you could feel your wetness covering the inside of your thighs. Bruce’s grip in your hair became tighter as he turned your head to look at your face.

“You feel so good. I can’t wait to bury myself in there, going all the way in.” His eyes blazed, his face was flushed and his hair was a tousled mess. He breathed hard, but his movements inside you were relentless. “But first, you will come on my hand and you will look at me.” With that, he curled his fingers, brushing a spot inside you that had you on the brink of an orgasm with the second stroke. Rotating your hips, you mewled at the sensation, fighting to keep your eyes from fluttering shut. “Come for me, (Y/N).” The pushing and rubbing against your g-spot was too much and with his name on your lips like a prayer you clamped down, squeezing around his fingers, arching your back until you were afraid it would snap. Waves of bliss washed through your, consuming your body and mind completely.

You barely felt that you were lifted and laid down on the mattress, shirt and bra disappearing, leaving you bare.

When your eyes were able to send a clear picture to your brain, Bruce was over your, gloriously naked, cradling your face in his hands.

Waving your hands in his hair, you pulled him down in a searing hot kiss, nibbling on his lower lip until he moaned into your mouth. With an effort, he broke the kiss and sat back on his calfs . He let his eyes travel from your flushed face over your breasts and down between your legs. Looking down at him, your eyes were captured by his rock hard erection, involuntarily licking your lips. Bruce’s gaze switched back to your mouth, his cock twitching.

Closing his eyes briefly, the man who had haunted your dreams for a long time took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. When he looked at you again, there was a fire inside him that made your toes curl. “You look beautiful like this, sprawled out on my bed. I would love to admire this picture for hours...but I’m about to lose my mind.” His voice was barely audible and his jaw clenched rhythmically.

Grabbing your hip, he flipped you onto your front. “Get on your hands and knees.” It was an order, the steely undertone left no doubt about that.

Your limbs still felt shaky, but you pushed yourself up.

To your surprise, you felt kisses raining down your spine. “I know your medical files, so I know you’re on the pill and we are both clean, but would you like me to use a condom?”

Looking back over your shoulder you smiled and shook your head.

“Oh god, you’re going to be the death of me, woman,” Bruce growled, as he grabbed you by the hip and brushed his tip against your entrance. “This is going to be rough and probably won’t last long. Just remember to tap out with your safe word if it’s too much.”

Pulling you back and snapping his loin forwards, he pushed his cock into you until he bottomed out.

With a cry, you fell down as your arms gave out at the sensation. Despite your previous orgasm, the stretch was bordering painful. He wasn’t overly long, thank god, but the girth was nothing you had felt before.

Bruce stilled for a moment, his fingers digging into your hips in an effort to hold still.

You shoved one shaking hand between your folds, rubbing hard circles right above your clit. With a soft moan, you pushed your hips back, your muscles unclenching around the hard member inside you. At your wordless invitation, Bruce withdrew almost completely only to thrust right back home.

He set a hard and fast pace, grunting and groaning every time he slammed into you. The sound of his hips slapping against your still glowing ass and the associated ache was spurring you on. Your fingers danced about your sensitive spot and your moans turned into screams as you could feel the familiar pull in your abdomen.

“Yes, (J/N),” Bruce roared behind you. “You take me so well. You are so...hnng…oh gooood...” His hips stuttered and when he slammed into you, pushing you into the mattress, you both came undone.

Minutes or maybe hours later, Bruce managed to roll to the side with a grunt. Your heart was still not back to it’s normal pace and you couldn’t remember how to speak. With an effort you pulled one hand from under your body and put it on his chest.

“When I can move again, I would like to cuddle against you,” you murmured before your eyes closed.

In the middle of the night you woke up. The confusion you felt for a moment melted away when two strong arms wrapped around you and pulled you back into a warm chest, a nose nuzzling your neck. With a happy sigh you turned around. “Hey Bruce,” you smiled, pecking his lips.

“So you’re not making a run?” he asked, pulling his head back to look at you.

Draping a leg over his hip, you pulled him closer. “Not gonna happen. I’m way too pleased to finally have you.”

With a hand on your cheek, Bruce kissed you long and slowly and you could feel all the tendresse he held for you in this kiss.

You let your hands roam his body, playing with the dark hair on his chest, relishing the feeling of his skin under your fingers.

When he lifted your knee higher, grinding his hips into yours, you moaned his name. This time, it was slow and sensual. The raging hunger was satisfied and all that was left was fondness and affection.

In the morning, someone knocked on the door. Not willing to untangle from you, Bruce only raised his head a few inches and yelled “Whoever you are, go away! I’m not on duty today!”

Chuckling against his chest, you listened to the reply through the closed door.

“Don’t worry, I won’t come in. I can smell what you did all night even here.” Of course it was Tony. “But if you two lovebirds decide you can’t survive on sex alone, there are coffee and bagels waiting for your in the kitchen.”

You cuddled a little longer, but finally, you had to get up and stagger on wobbly legs to the bathroom. After ripping the throughout ruined sheets from the bed, Bruce joined you for a shower that was only interrupted by your growling stomach.

Clad in your lounge pants and one of Bruce’s t-shirts, you finally entered the kitchen. Next to the promised pot of coffee and a bag from the bakery sat a glass case on the counter. Inside was the bedazzler. A small sign was engraved with yesterday’s date and the your names. A sticky note was attached to it. “Congratulations on finally getting laid.”

\--- 4 weeks later ---

“Where is she?” Bruce rushed into the common room, looking around with blazing eyes.

“The glitter in your hair suits you,” Tony grinned, pointing his head to the curtains.

Seconds later, Bruce had caught you, thrown you over his shoulder and was running toward his bedroom with a malicious grin on his face. You both couldn’t wait for the things to come.


End file.
